Erica Askiname
*Miss I-Have-Everything-In-The-World *Savior *Erica Mader *Joanne Belfry *Kathryn Orrcut *Mona Ericson *Alison Heartswell *Noelia Adams |Row 3 title = Age|Row 3 info = 18 (December 16, 1999)|Row 4 title = Gender|Row 4 info = Female|Row 5 title = Grade|Row 5 info = College Freshman|Row 6 title = Alignment|Row 6 info = Lawful Neutral|Row 7 title = Height|Row 7 info = 5'8|Row 8 title = Build|Row 8 info = Average: 135 lbs.|Row 9 title = Talents|Row 9 info = None|Row 10 title = Element|Row 10 info = Steel|Row 11 title = Instagram Followers|Row 11 info = : *817 Thousand *1302 |Row 12 title = Best Friends|Row 12 info = : *Gwen *Emma *Marmalade *Louis *Ryan *Zack *Nick *The Whole Cheerleading Team|Row 13 title = Enemies|Row 13 info = : *Robyn *Bella|Row 14 title = Romantic Interests|Row 14 info = : *Nick *Kendrick |Row 15 title = Body Count|Row 15 info = 3: *Nick *Kendrick *Zack |Row 17 title = Sports|Row 17 info = : *Volleyball *Cheerleading |Row 18 title = Sexuality|Row 18 info = Heterosexual|Row 19 title = Nationality|Row 19 info = Italian|Row 20 title = Weaknesses|Row 20 info = None|Row 16 title = Voiced By|Row 16 info = N/A}} '''Erica Askiname is an original character created by Darkest Shadow. She is the wealthiest female, and most likely the wealthiest person in the world, who Louis's gang considers to be highly lucky friends with. In order to prevent her identity from being exposed while she stayed in Autumn Springs, she went under the alias Erica Mader, completely disguising herself to start a new life. She kept this charade going until her high school graduation, where she took off her wig while saying her speech. This left everybody in complete shock. General Information Erica Grace Askiname is a eighteen-year-old human girl living in Newington Conneticut. Her father runs a multi-trillion dollar oil company, making her a multi-trillionaire. With the enormous amounts of wealth she has, she lives in her own gigantic mansion with her maids, and butler. She even lets Gwen stay at her house due to personal reasons. It's impossible to count the amount of rooms in the house. In school and her everyday life, she keeps her extreme amounts of wealth very secerative;, having a different surname, dressing more typically with a wig, and taking her friends to her common estate. She only tells the people she is closest with about her true identity, because if everyone knew, then they would be all over her, and she'd have to move away. With all of her money, she buys an extreme amount of things. She owns a total of fifteen estates, four of them owned in her town (her own, Gwen's, her grandparents', and an extra one). She currently resides in a five-story mansion,rooms made entirely out of gold, a hallway full of clothes and shoes, four flights of stairs all made of unbreakable glass, two private jets, a movie theater, a trampoline room, and a backyard garden that is ten acres large. A third of her house is used as gigantic vaults for money compartments. History Erica is the daughter of Victor Askiname, who runs a multi-trillion dollar oil industry. She was born into extreme wealth, and had a surprisingly rather boring childhood. She grew up with her father and his wife, Estelle, in Williamsburg, Virginia. Mansion life suited her very well, as she learned about her origins and why she has such a great life advantage. In an effort to keep her identity hidden, Erica was homeschooled for most of her life. Victor paid the best teachers to come in and have private school sessions with her in order for her to have a great education. Erica didn't have many friends growing up, having to always be followed around when she goes out in public. She had the potential to literally do anything, but she was very unsatisfied with her lack of a social life. She wanted to go out and have friends without being in disguise, which she knew she couldn't accomplish. Her parents listened to her voice her numerous complaints about this, and they finally decided to do something about it in 2014. Victor arranged a new estate for Erica, and set up a team to help her move. One night, she sat down with her parents for dinner where they discussed how she was going to be moving out. She was surpsingly very unhappy to hear the news. They later convinced her to go, and move, but she had to stay under a "permanent" alias:Erica Mader. With this, Erica moved away from Virigina to a small town in Connecticut known as Autumn Springs. With brown hair and glasses, she successfuly concealed her identity and her biggest dream eventually came true. She was finally able to go into a school and have a social life. On her first day, she met a few kids during lunch, and eventually decided to become friends with them. However, eventually they started to piece together that Erica Mader isn't who she says she is. Louis was the first to discover her identity, followed by Zack, and then the rest of the circle. Though she broke the vow to her parents to conceal her identity, the group met the parents and discussed the matter. They agreed to keep her identity a secret, and she grew closer with the group. Personality The best way to describe Erica is positive and cheerful. A nice pocketful of sunshine to everyone, Erica is always happy, probably because she has so much money to spend. She will always cheer up her friends whenever they feel down, probably by buying them something. Despite being a blonde, Erica is actually very smart. Trying her best to follow the footsteps of "Elle Wood", her ultimate lifetime goal was to get into Harvard and become an ace attorney. However, she wants to get into without persuading them with money or love. Erica is an amazing liar. Being raised, her family counted on her to keep her wealth a secret. She has been hiding it since she began school, and she only showed The Clique and her closest friends. She has realistic alibis that not even lawyers can see past. Physical Description Erica is a beautiful young woman with fair skin, standing at about 5 feet and 8 inches and weighing in at 135. She has long wavy blonde (dyed) hair that goes down to her bra-strap. She also has piercing blue eyes. She usually dresses in very pricy clothing. However, to keep her from the exposure in public, she keeps her identity a secret by wearing a brown-hair wig that goes up to her shoulders, and sometimes a pair of glasses. Her clothes are also very "average" looking, according to her. Relationships Kendrick Main Article: Kendrick and Erica Kendrick and Erica had a long-lasting relationship. Being one of the most popular athletes in the school, they have a typical jock-cheerleader love story. However, Erica doesn't have the slightest clue that Kendrick is using him for popularity. Kendrick in actuality thinks that she is a brat, and constantly talks with his friends about how bad of a piece of shit she is. Erica on the other hand always talks about how great he is and their "future plans". Kendrick, however, does not know who Erica truly is, as her friends tell her not to reveal her idenity to him. Kendrick shaped Erica into a party-goer, as she invited him to several bangers, which she referred to as "peasant parties". He was the one to introduce her to booze and weed. Though Erica decided to reamin loyal to Kendrick throughout their relationship, Kendrick cheated on her multiple times unbeknownst to her. He acts like she's the one, but he actually has two other partners that he would have sex with behind her back. After over a year of a relationship, Kendrick dumped Erica because "his feeling changed". This put Erica into a horrible state of sadness, but Kendrick didn't really care. When Erica revealed her true identity during graduation, Kendrick immediately felt horrible and apologized to Erica, to which she could care less. Gwen Main Article: Gwen and Erica Gwen and Erica have a strong bond. Ever since Erica heard about Gwen's horrific financial crisis and her living in a small attic, Erica agreed to let her stay at one of her family's estates in the city until her parents could afford the house. Erica views Gwen as a sister, knowing each other the longest out of all of her friends. She could see past her dark persona and could make her truly smile. Nick Main Article: Nick and Erica Nick and Erica are currently dating. In the past, neither of them could stand each other, but they were very close friends and were always talking. He always hangs out at her estate. Over Memorial Day Weekend, the gang went down to Rhode Island for the weekend to celebrate with some drinks, but while both Erica and Nick were very, very drunk, they got together on the first night. They both woke up in the same bed and decided to just go out, as neither of them were seeing anyone and they have a good chemistry already. A little over three months in their relationship, Erica had to end things with Nick because she had to focus on what she wants to do with the rest of her life. She didn't want her feelings to override her decisions, and wanted a clear mind, which she rarely had when she was with him. Marmalade Main Article: Marmalade and Erica Erica and Marmalade are besties. They love to go shopping for next clothes with each other and hang out in her pool. Zack Main Article: Zack and Erica Zack and Erica consider themselves very close friends. They knew each other even when Zack was in England when Erica and her family went to England for a small Gold Rush. They met up after, and to this day they are seen by the school as a power couple. Louis Main Article: Louis and Erica Louis and Erica are good friends. Louis was the first one to realize who Erica "Mader" really was. Emma Main Article: Emma and Erica Erica and Emma are good friends. Erica did end up doing quite a few things for Emma, such as buying her the Siberian Tiger Sanctuary and giving her a job working for her giant Pet House. Ryan Main Article: Ryan and Erica Nikki Erica knew Nikki from a while back. Nikki knew that Erica wasn't who she says she was, and planned to expose her. However, Erica payed her off a generous six hundred dollars to not only keep her mouth shut, but also to spy on Kendrick when she isn't there. Ultimately, Nikki was Erica's informant for whenever Kendrick cheated on her. Wealth Erica's seemingly endless amounts of wealth caused her to buy a numerous of extravagant things, some of these include: * Fifteen Estates: ** Her first, gigantic, luxurious estate. (Newington, Connecticut) ** Her backup, gigantic, luxurious estate. (Addison, Connecticut) ** The house used for her school alias, Erica Mader. (Autumn Springs, Connecticut) ** Her grandparent's mansion, now owned by her father. (Apex, North Carolina) ** Gwen's house, owned by Erica. (Newington, Connecticut) ** A penthouse in New York City. (New York Ctiy, New York) ** Four beachouses;Miami FL, Hilton Head VA, Malibu CA, Oahu HI. ** A rather large cabin in Dolores, Colorado ** A mansion in Marseille, France. ** A secret underground Doomsday-Safe labyrinth. ** Her own special suite luxurious in Disneyworld. (Orlando, Florida) * Three Private Jets: Why not have one private jet when you can have three? * Three Private Yachts: The more the merrier, right? * 24 Hour Private Service: Maids, secretaries and agents that work for the Askiname family around the house and outside. They help clean the house, make sure nothing goes wrong, and disguise Erica when she does not want to be exposed. * Actors: Erica hired several actors for several aspects of her life. Most importantly, she hired a male and female to portray Erica Mader's mother and father, in order to keep her identity a secret. * A Pet House: Erica has a total of twenty-one dogs;five golden retrievers, three german shepherds, two poodles, two beagles, two siberian huskies, a pitbull, a pug, a cavalier king charles spaniel, a chihuahua, a maltese, a shih tzu, and a japanese spitz. She also has a ragdoll, calico cat, british scotthair, american curl, and a norweigan forest cat. She has a rather large pet house for all of her pets, and Emma helps her to make them all get along nicely. * Gem Vaults: Large vaults, and sometimes even rooms to keep precious gems, like rubies, diamonds, emeralds, gold, etc. * Two Private Islands: One off the Pacific Coast in South America and one by Greenland. * Eighteen Cars: Most of them are luxurious. ** A black 2018 Maserati Quattroporte ** A blue 2018 Chevrolet Corvette ** A white 2018 Chevrolet Camaro ** A white 2018 Cadillac CTS ** A grey 2016 Lexus LS ** A white 2017 BMW i8 ** A blue 2017 BMW i8 ** A blue 2017 BMW m6 ** A white 2016 Mercedes-Benz c300 ** A white 2018 Audi r8 ** A blue 2017 Audi a5 ** A blue 2009 Bugatti Veyron ** A grey 2018 Porsche 911 ** A black 2015 Porsche Panamera ** A grey 2015 Lamborghini Veneno ** A grey 2010 Koenigsegg CCXR Trevita ** A white 2011 Jaguar XF (Erica Mader's car) ** A Submarine Sports Car * Disabled People: Though it is very twisted and terrible, Erica rents disabled people to cut lines in places, mostly in Disneyworld * AAirpass: Erica's family bought AAirpass, a very expensive but worth it deal to fly first class on any American Airline flight for life. However, if she's not flying American, she can just buy first class easily * Renting Out Places: For birthdays, especially her friends, Erica has enough money to rent out any place, usually amusement parks, so only she and her friends can be there. * Money Storm: Erica only did this activity twice. She hates doing it because she finds it to be a good waste of money. With this, she goes into her private jet and drops a bag of money, 50,000 dollars worth of it to be exact. The point is to literally have money fall from the sky. * Fortnite Island: Erica started a project called "Project Fortnite" in March of 2018. She was confused about what all the hype was with all her friends and the video game, so she decided to gather a team to make an artificial island to resemble the exact map. The island is complete, and her tech-team is working on the mechanics. She and her friends visit the island numerous times in awe and "battle it out". She also spent some of her money on her friends * For her friends' birthdays, she usually gives out 500-1000 dollars a year. * She bought Gwen her own house, after hearing about her financial crisis and letting her stay at her house. * She bought Emma a Siberian Tiger Sanctuary and often pays her a good amount of money to help her train the animals in her Pet House. * She bought Louis and Marmalade their own private vacation to France with first class tickets, free limousine transportation, and permission to stay at her mansion in Marseille. * She bought an abnormal amount of liquor for Kendrick for his eighteenth birthday. Trivia * Erica's favorite gemstones are platinum and turquoise * Erica hates getting compared to the Trumps * Erica is thinking about running for presidency in the future * Several people rumored about Erica's family being involved in the mafia, but this was proven false several times. Category:Heroes Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Neutral Category:Females Category:ABranch Category:Original Universe Category:Humans Category:Human OCs